Lo que Tsuna sabe
by Madru
Summary: [5927] Serie de drabbles. Con respecto a ciertas y habituales situaciones, hay algo de lo que Tsuna tiene completa seguridad.
1. Pregunta

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **El universo y personajes en el presente son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_  
 _ **Éste escrito está concebido sólo con la intención de entretener.**_

* * *

.

Hay una parte tan pequeña, tan profunda, tan escondida de sí, que le preguntó una vez cómo serían las cosas si su Guardián de la Tormenta, fuera chica.

Y se contestó que sí. Definitivamente seguiría vistiendo ropas oscuras, collares de metal y pulseras de pinchos. Podría ser que el único agregado fuera maquillaje oscuro. Pero por extraño que pueda parecer, esa imagen en su cabeza raramente atractiva -o travestida, para el caso- en ningún momento la cambiaría con la del Gokudera original.

Y Tsuna sabe que es amor.

.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente, luego de pasar por una eterna fase de negación, he terminando aceptando que me enamoré del 5927._**

 ** _Y he aquí el extraño fruto de ello._**

 ** _¡Por R'hllor! No solo es la primera vez que escribo algo fuera del fandom Narutense, ¡además es algo yaoi! Es... es... extraño ._. pero de alguna forma este par me ha encantado y no se siente... uhm... ¿incorrecto? ¿socialmente inaceptable?, si se trata de ellos._**

 ** _I'm weird, I know._**

 ** _Puede pecar de corto, pero drabbles son y drabbles serán. Así que espero estarlo actualizando más seguido que cierta adaptación por ahí~_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo :D_**

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	2. Hospital

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **El universo y personajes en el presente son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_  
 _ **Éste escrito está concebido sólo con la intención de entretener.**_

* * *

.

Y Tsuna sabe que es amor.

Porque lo ve a través de la ventana de su habitación en el hospital, sin atreverse a entrar del todo. Está cubierto en gran parte por vendas, tiene un ojo morado y el labio inferior partido; y cuando le ve, le dedica una sonrisa diciendo " _Míreme, Juudaime, lo he logrado. Cumplí mi misión y salí vivo porque quiero mi revancha en la próxima guerra de nieve y comprarle los fuegos artificiales que tanto le gustan para el Hanami"._

Y a pesar de las heridas, los golpes y la hinchazón, su corazón late con fuerza y aquella le parece una de las sonrisas más perfectas que ha visto en su vida.

.

* * *

 ** _Según he leído, los drabbles constan generalmente de no más de 100 palabras (aunque en éste excedí un poco), pero en vista que les ha parecido demasiado corto, quisiera preguntar~~~_**

 _ **¿Les parece que publique en conjunto todos drabbles como one-shot? Porque de ser así, tendría que editar ambos caps como uno solo.**_

 _ **Sugerencias, dudas, o tal vez un pequeño comentario de los que les pareció, a un click de distancia :D**_

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	3. Cigarrillos

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **El universo y personajes en el presente son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_  
 _ **Éste escrito está concebido sólo con la intención de entretener.**_

* * *

.

Y Tsuna sabe que es amor.

Porque a pesar que de vez en cuando le riñe por su mal hábito de fumar, sabe que hay ciertas noches de verano en su mansión cuando el italiano necesita estar solo. Noches en las que sube al ático y se encierra en él con una cajetilla en mano. Noches en que, en la comodidad de su cama, llegan a través del techo las tristes notas de un piano la mayor parte del año olvidado.

Piensa entonces que en lugar de obligarse a dormir, lo que quiere es correr y _ordenarle_ que abra, que se deje consolar, y que entienda de una buena vez por todas que no está solo ni lo estará nunca.

.

* * *

 ** _Tercer drabble (+19 palabras) reportándose en vista que no escuché un "sí" a lo de juntar todos._**

 ** _No es que sea permisivo, pero supongo que en cierta forma Tsuna madura un poco al comprender lo difícil que son los cumples de Gokudera por el asunto de su madre y todo el drama._** ** _Espero que eso quedara plasmado aquí y sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Ya saben, todo lo que quieran decirme o sugerir al respecto (me quedo sin ideas xD) allá abajo pueden. Y, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios :D_**

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	4. Apoyo

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **El universo y personajes en el presente son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_  
 _ **Éste escrito está concebido sólo con la intención de entretener.**_

* * *

.

Se apoya en él para no caerse y poder caminar, literalmente. No puede ver la seriedad en su rostro, pero sabe que está ahí, y a pesar de cargar con su jefe en evidente estado de embriaguez, no le reclama por haberse refugiado en el alcohol para poder sobrellevar la primera vez que por sus dedos se derramó inevitablemente la sangre de algún enemigo.

Porque el mundo era duro, pero mientras tenga aquel apoyo incondicional de su Mano Derecha, podría soportar lo que fuera.

Y Tsuna sabe que es amor.

.

* * *

 _ **Quiero creer que es el penúltimo drabble de esta colección, y aunque no aseguro fecha para el final, estoy pensando en sacar otra mini serie de drabbles desde el punto de vista de Gokudera :) ¿me apoyan?**_

 _ **Les doy infinitas gracias a quienes se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para hacerle saber a ésta intento de escritora lo que les parecía ;_; muchas gracias, ¡a todos!**_

 _ **Los leo hasta el intento de epílogo :D**_

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	5. Protección

_**.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **El universo y los personajes en el presente son propiedad de Akira Amano. Éste escrito está concebido con la única finalidad de entretener.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Y Tsuna sabe que es amor.

Porque no quiere que salga herido en todo ese asunto con Shoichi. Por mucho que odie aceptarlo, siendo su segundo al mando será la primer persona en la mira de Byakuran una vez iniciara la farsa. Confía entonces en Hibari su falsa muerte y el futuro a sus alter ego del pasado, dejándolo fuera del complot. Apartándolo. Protegiéndolo.

Y seguirá sabiendo que es amor lo que le sale del pecho y le intoxica el cerebro cada vez que quiera reconciliarse con su conciencia, e idear mil y una formas de volverlo a ver a la cara.

* * *

 _ **Siempre me quejé que Tsuna confiara más en Hibari que en Hayato en el arco de Byakuran. y me dolió más ver al pobre creyendo que en realidad estaba muerto. Ésta podría ser mi versión más excusable de porqué hizo lo que hizo. Y desahogar un poco las ganas con las que me quedé de ver algún reclamo de TYL!Gokudera cuando regresaron a su tiempo -_-  
**_

 _ **Por cierto, drabble dedicado a Ktto yura, quien ha mantenido mi fe en el 5927 que creía muerto xD**_

 _ **Completo el fic, sí. Pero no me gusta esto para un final -a pesar que no prometo nada- quien quita que en un tiempo salga algo nuevo por acá.**_

 _ **Así que, muchas gracias a todos por sus rw, favs y alerts :'D ¡Y llenen este mundo con 5927! (?) xD**_

 _ **-Madrú fuera**_


End file.
